I have no Idea!
by Daydream1
Summary: I can't figure out a good name for this story so I guess you'll just have to read it to find out what happens to the turtles and their sister. Muuhahaha!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: (Daydream looks up from the couch where she was sleeping) Huh? I have to do this again? What isn't this like the fifty-second time? Whatever. I do not own the Ninja Turtles BUT I made up Amber, which makes her mine. I think. I hope? (Looks around for FBI agents)  
  
Do you guys remember my first ninja turtle story of Amber's origin? Well she will be using her powers (which seemed to disappear). To update you, she can throw orbs of light when on the extremes of moods or feelings. Okay? Okay.  
  
"Hey Raph catch!" Michelangelo yelled, flinging a gigantic snowball at his unsuspecting brother. "You're dead." Raphael hissed wiping snow from his face. The Ninja Turtles and their sister Amber were out at Central Park at 2 in the morning so they weren't too afraid of being seen. Supposedly they were practicing ninja in extreme weather conditions but they had pretty much given up on that after seeing the newly packed snow. Ducking a snowball, Leonardo scooped up a large handful of snow and threw it at Donatello who smacked it with his bo. "That's not fair Donny!" yelled Mikey trying to get away from the wrathful Raph (haha), "No weapons!" Donny rolled his eyes and put his bo down. Amber was hiding in a tree and just as Mike passed under it she flung a snowball onto his head. "Take that, Mikey!" Looking upward he frowned. "Wait till I get you." Amber jumped out of the tree and raced to hide behind Leo. After getting all the snow out of his Elmer Fudd hat, Mikey came over with a snowball. Seeing this, Leo tried to grab Amber. She was good at avoiding him. "No Leo! He'll slam me!" "At least it won't be me!" He said. Amber fled just as Mikey got to them. She jumped into a pile of snow and hid. In a few minutes, she poked her head out. Her brothers were having an all out war. Deciding to join Mikey and Donny's team, she stepped out of the snow pile and dashed over to them. She held out her hands in peace towards Mikey who forgave her after throwing a soft snowball at the tawny/blonde girl. Since it was dark and Amber was extremely excited she was able to create a light orb so they could see. "How do you do that?" Donny asked. She shrugged. "I have no earthly idea." "That's it, you're an alien." Mike said happily. Amber stuck out her tongue and threw another snowball over the fort wall.  
  
In a few minutes the outcome of the war was, Mikey's team had charged Raph and Leo's fort, completely destroying it. Now Mikey had found a trash can lid and was trying to persuade Amber to get on it. "Come on Amb. It's not gonna kill you." He said coaxingly. "How do you know? It may be out to get me or something?" The girl said looking at it scrutinizingly. Mikey gave her the most sweet please look. "Oooooh, you're so annoying." Amber said as she got on. Both Raph and Mike pushed her over the side of the hill. "AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as the lid went careening down the slope. "Are you sure that's safe Mike?" Leo asked watching her slide. "Sure I'm sure." Mikey answered. At that same moment, the now basically flying trash can lid hit a bump making the passenger fly into the air and roll the rest of the way down the hill where she stopped and layed still. "Michelangelo, if you killed her!" Leo said running down the hill. Donny, Raph, and Mikey were quickly following him. When he got there, he bent down next to her. "AMBER!" he yelled. "What?!" she yelled back, sitting up in the snow. "Gotcha." Amber said looking at the relieved and semi-angry green faces around her. "Do not do that again." Mikey said. "I could have been in huge trouble if I had to go back and tell Master Splinter I killed his youngest kid." "I love you too Michelangelo." Amber said. Donny pulled her up from them snow. "Lucky Sensei forced you into wearing those old ski bibs. They probably saved you from breaking any bones." "I'm cold anyway." Amber said and shivered as if to prove it. "Me too. Let's go." Mikey said. "Good I was freezing my shell off." Raph muttered. Even though they all had on thick clothing AND shoes, mittens, and hats, they were about to freeze. "Okay Let's go." Leo said.  
  
Okay This is sort of dopey first chapter and its short but it will get better. REVIEW PALEASE!!!! The trash can lid was being used as a sled, just to tell you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (Daydream is bouncing up and down) I d-do not o-o-own the ni- nja tu-rtles! T-his is f-un! H-a-h-a-h-a!  
  
NOTE: For anyone that does not know, Amber is 3 years younger than the Ninja Turtles. She lives with them, she is human, they think of her as a sister. Go read my story Origin. It will explain everything (well mostly).  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """  
  
"I'm f-free-zing!" Michelangelo said as he climbed down the ladder after Leonardo (I just watched the 2nd Ninja Turtles movie so I know now that they live it an abandoned train station). "I'm going to start a fire." Donatello announced, bending over the giant old fireplace. They had just got back from the Central Park expedition. After Mikey had got down, Amber scurried down the ladder and ran off to her room. "It is s-so cold down here and I'm s-soaked to the b-bone! I'm gonna change." She said as her teeth chattered. Raphael pulled off the snow boots that his feet barely fitted into. Trying to get the feeling back into his two toes, Raph wiggled them back and forth and then flung himself onto the couch. In a few minutes, the T.V was on a movie (Let's just say Twister). Looking around, Leo asked, "Where's Splinter?" Mikey came out of from the kitchen (where he had disappeared to) with a note in his hand. "He went to April's for the night. Said it was too cold here." "He was right." Donny said. "But now we've got fire!" He had finally got the sparks to light the paper he had thrown in the fireplace and now there was a lovely little fire. "Now I know how Cavemen felt." Raph muttered. "We still have electricity." Donny told him pointing to the T.V. Amber came walking over, dressed in much more comfortable clothes, green sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She had a blanket in her hands and when she got to the couch, she curled up in it. "I'm hungry." Mikey said and left to go back to the kitchen. "Hey Mike! Bring me some Popcorn please!" Amber yelled after him. Mikey waved his hand in an okay sign thingy.  
  
Leo went over to a bookshelf and pulled a novel off. Then he sat down in an armchair and began to read. Donny had also sat down on the couch and was watching the movie. "They have pretty good special effects." He said as the man went flying off into the cyclone. Raphael smiled evilly. Amber's eyes had grown huge. "NO!" She yelled at the T.V as it went onto another part. "What about the little girl?!" Raph looked at her. "What about her?" Amber began a rapid line of questions. "She wants her Dad and he went flying of into the wild blue yonder! "Did he survive? Is the girl scarred for life? What about her mom? Does she get remarried? Does THAT harm the girl emotionally? Will she ever be the same?" Raph grabbed her mouth. "Two words, Amber. Shut-up. Yuck!" Amber had licked his hand in order to make him let go. She brushed her tongue with her hand, "Eww! That was gross! I'm going to get something to drink. Hot chocolate sounds good." She said, leaving to go to the kitchen. Raph looked at Donny. "She licked me." He said in an amazed voice. Donny smiled. "You tried to make her be quiet." Raphael rolled his eyes and looked back to the movie. In four minutes, Amber came back with Mikey and a bowl of popcorn. Letting Mike have the couch, she laid herself out on the floor. "Want a pillow?" Donny asked. The already half-asleep girl nodded yes. After getting a pillow and her blanket, Amber was asleep in three seconds. "I wonder." Raph smirked evilly as he picked up the remote control and pushed the volume up to high. Amber didn't even move but Leo almost shot though the roof. "TURN IT DOWN! TURN IT DOWN!" He shouted over the noise. It sounded as if the twister had entered the room. Raphael hurriedly turned the volume down. "Why did you do that?!" Leo hissed as he held his ears. "No reason." Raph said back and then looked at Amber. She was still asleep. "Maybe she's dead." Raph muttered hopefully. "No she's breathing. I tell from here." Mikey exclaimed looking at his sister. Amber rolled over, hitting her head table. "Ow!" she screeched sitting up. "See?" Mikey said. Amber got up said goodnight. "Night." Mikey yelled at her. "I'm praying the bed bugs bite." Raph called after her. She stuck her tongue out at him and closed the train door.  
  
Hi, it's me again. I hope you like'd this. I will finish a story at some point of time. (Crosses heart) I think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wouldn't you know? I do not own the Ninja Turtles. This makes me very very sad.  
  
Note to Ziptango: Thanks for trying to name the story. Keep at it! Note to LennilovesBrian: I'm soo happy I'm gonna be in your story! (Running in circles of happiness) When are you going to post the next chapter? Note to everyone else: Thanks for reviewing! Note to self: Write more chapters!  
  
"Good Morning!" Leonardo exclaimed cheerfully as Raphael entered the kitchen. Leo was always happy in the morning, no matter who he was talking to. Raph looked at him, grunted and continued on his way to the fridge. Michelangelo and Donatello were already sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Well Donny was. Mikey was just staring at his bowl of Coco Puffs, still asleep. Leo chomped on a bagel as Raph grabbed a piece of cold pizza. As they set down at the table, Amber came shuffling in. "Morning, Sis." Leo said. Amber signed 'Morning' back in sign language. Donatello had forced her to learn sign language since none of them could form the letters, but all of the turtles had learned to read it. Leo looked confused. "Can't you say Good Morning?" Amber shook her head and signed 'no'. "Why not?" Donny asked. "My throat hurts." She croaked out. "You sound like you swallowed a load of rocks." Raphael laughed. Amber stuck out her tongue and signed 'Die Raph'. "Thanks." Raph said with a smile. Donny got up, walked over to Amber and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You're warm." The purple bananda'd turtle asked with concern. Amber nodded quickly and sat down beside Mikey. She looked at Leo and signed 'What's with Him?' "He's still sleeping." Leo told her. Amber smiled. "Hungry?" Leo said offering her some of one of the bagels he was munching on. Extra butter. Amber shook her head. 'Not hungry.' Donny placed a pill on the table in front of her. She looked up at her older brother. He pointed at the pill. "Put it in your mouth." The girl rolled her eyes. Don narrowed his eyes. "Now." 'Okay, okay' signed Amber as she popped it into her mouth. He handed her a glass of water. "Swallow." Amber gulped. 'There. Happy?' she signed. Donny nodded. "As long as you don't get sick." Amber smiled softly.  
  
"AHHHH!" Mikey yelled sitting up straight. He looked over at Raph and then flung his spoon at him. "What did I do to you?!" Raph asked in confusion. Mikey glared at him. "You mean what didn't you do." He hissed. Raph had no idea what he was talking about. "Huh?" he said, but Mikey wasn't going to talk to him. Leonardo took charge in saying, "Practice time." Reluctantly, everyone got up and headed towards the dojo. "You sure you're up to practicing?" Leonardo asked Amber. "It's only my throat that hurts." She told him, almost in a pleading voice. Amber couldn't stand to be sick. Leo sighed and nodded okay to her. "Amber and Mikey will pair up and Don, Raph, and me will go do a two on one." Leo informed the group. Soon the whole practice area was alive with movement. Leo blocked as Donny rushed at him in a thrusting pattern with his bo and parried against Raph's sai. On the other side of the dojo, Amber and Mikey were having fun. "Betcha can't do this." Mike said whirling his nunchuks at so high a speed they were just about invisible. Amber grinned, knowing Mikey was showing off to make her feel better. She picked up her sword, her weapon of choice. Amber went into a complex kata that could only be performed by the best at the sword. It was Michelangelo's turn to smile, but then the smile left because when she finished, Amber looked exhausted. "Hey, you sure you don't want to sit out?" Mikey asked. "No, I'm fine." She answered. "Let's get down to business then." Mike said. The two siblings went into a flurry of motion. Blocks and attacks were flying and weapons were moving as fast as they could. Suddenly Mike threw a punch that Amber should have blocked easily, but it caught her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fell on the ground, gasping for breath. "Amber!" Mike shouted and dropped down beside her. Leo rushed over. "What did you do to her Mike?!" He practically yelled at his brother. "What does it look like he did? He punched her." Raph stated. Mike didn't even look at him. "Breath in." Donny told Amber as he kneeled down beside her. Amber took a huge breath, trying to regulate her breathing. "Ow." She whispered. "I'm sorry Amber. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'm sorry!" Mikey apologized rapidly. "It was my fault. I didn't block it." Amber tried to say but was quieted by Donny. "Don't talk just breath." He told her. Amber nodded and just laid there, getting her breath back. Soon she sat up and hugged her knees to her. "You okay?" Leo asked. She nodded. "You're sitting out for the rest of the day." He said to her. Amber told him that was fine and went to go sit against the wall. The turtles went back to sparing, but kept an eye on her for the rest of practice. Even Raph seemed concerned about her. After practice he walked over to Amber. "You looked like a fish out of water." Raph told her. Amber grinned. "Whatever."  
  
I'm trying to think of what I can say down here. Um.oh I got it! Thanks for reviewing. I love reviews! (Hugs nice review) Oh yeah, I changed my email address. The old one expired because I stopped checking on it. I was too busy with this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is soooooooo annoying, but I'll do it anyway cause I don't want to get sued by the bad people who like to sue poor little writers because they're greedy and don't think that a bazillion dollars is enough! (Shakes fist at them) I feel a whole lot better! I don't own the Ninja turtles, the NICE CREATIVE PEOPLE THAT I FORGOT THEIR NAME DOES. I own Amber so thaaap (sticking up tongue)!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews y'all! Glad you like it. I hope I'm a good writer!  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
After practice and lunch.  
  
Amber was sitting on the couch, a thermometer hanging out of the side of her mouth. She was glaring hard at Donny who had coaxed her into letting him take her temperature. Leonardo was sitting on in the armchair, insuring Amber wouldn't try to get out of it. In a few minutes Donatello took the thermometer from her and looked at it scrutinizingly. "102 degrees. You're sick." Donny stated. "Well duh!" Amber said sarcastically and sighed. "I really don't want to be sick." She sounded as if she was about to cry. Leo got up from the armchair and sat down beside Amber. "It's okay. Everybody's sick once in awhile." Amber gave him a weak smile and hugged him quickly. Donny held out his arms. "What about me?" He asked her. Amber got up and hugged him too. "Thank you. Now here's my rules." Amber groaned and sank back down onto the couch, buried her head in a pillow. Donny pulled the pillow away from her face. "Listen. No practice, drink as much water as you can, and stay in bed or on the couch. Got it?" Amber nodded. "And try to sleep, okay?" Leo told her. "Got it. Drink tons of water, stay on couch, sleep, and practice." Amber relayed back. "No practice." Leo said catching the last bit. Amber rolled her eyes. "Okay, oldest of annoying older brothers." Leo smiled. "Good. Now stay." He said this like he was training a puppy. Amber flung a pillow at him as he left which he promptly caught and threw back. Donny handed her a blanket. "Just call if you need me. Promise?" He told her. "Promise." Amber said and crossed her heart. After they both had gone, Amber slowly got up from the couch. "Don't even try it." Leo called out from down the hall. Amber flung herself back onto the couch, wishing she didn't have a ninja for a brother. Soon she was asleep.  
  
"Is she okay?" Michelangelo asked as soon as Donny entered the kitchen. He had been moping about ever since he had punched Amber. "She's fine Mike. In fact, I think she's already asleep." Donny answered him. Mikey looked terribly sad. "For a second there, in the dojo, I thought she wasn't going to get her breath back." He said. Raph smirked mischievously. "You sure you didn't punch her hard enough Mike?" "Shut it, Raph!" Leo snapped at his brother. "I wonder when Master Splinter is coming home?" Donny said, trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah, he called a few minutes ago. He said he'd be back in time for afternoon practice." Mike exclaimed. "Did you tell him about Amber?" Leo asked. "Yeah. He said he'd check her out when he gets home." Mike told him. "Well what do we do now?" Raph asked. "We can't go into the living room because Amber's sleeping in there. Want to go get pizza?" Donny looked at Raph strangely. "You want to go get pizza?" He asked Raphael. "Yes I want to go get pizza. Can't I even go somewhere without someone getting on me?" He walked out the door and headed towards the ladder. "But its daylight!" Donatello called after him. "So?" came Raph's non-caring voice.  
  
Much later in the afternoon.  
  
Amber's eyes flickered open. She stretched blissfully. Suddenly, she remembered afternoon practice. "Ahhhh!" Amber let out a shout and jumped up from the couch much to quickly, which caused her to have a major headache. "Ow!" She yelped. The light-headedness caused her vision to distort slightly. Amber ran in the direction of the dojo. Before she got there, Amber rammed straight into Raphael. He grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her from running. "Where do you think you're going?" Raph asked her. "Practice!" She said. "We're late!" "Practice was over an hour ago, smarty. You've been sleeping all day." He told Amber, who was holding her head. "Oh." She said in a not-now voice. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed anyway?" Raph questioned. Amber turned on her heel and headed back to the living room without a fight.  
  
Oh my gosh, this story somewhat serious. I've never written a serious story before. I'm scared. (cowers unhappily) Must write about happy things! But this is fun too. Must write anyway! Review me, except for mean people cause you are mean. I loooooove reviews! Oh yeah, does anyone have any ideas on what could happen next? I have an out line and some specific things I won't to happen, but I need some things to happen in between. HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
^-^ ^_^ ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hmmm. How can I say this? I, Daydream, do solemnly and totally swear that I have no connections and do not even know the people that created the Ninja Turtles. The Ninja Turtles do not belong to me. Tada!  
  
Hi! Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter, which has an idea Dancingfae came up with. I hope I give it justice. (Smiles at Danceingfae) Told ya I'd give you the credit! Okay, here it goes!  
  
Night.  
  
Amber was sitting in bed, glaring angrily at the door. About an hour ago, Leonardo had found her in the living room practicing ninjitstu, so he had immediately blown his top and made her go to her room. After that Amber had been playing with her Gameboy until she got tired of that. Now she was reading one of the many books she had on her bookshelf. A soft knock on the door startled her. "Come in." Amber exclaimed in a crackling voice. Donatello came in holding something behind his shell. Amber was instantly alert. "Hey." Donny said. "What are you hiding?" she asked. Donny sighed and brought out the bottle and spoon for her to see. "Well, it's medi..." He said, but before he could finish, Amber had bolted from the bed and was gone. "She always does this." Don muttered under his breath, taking off after her. The one reason Amber despised being sick was because she was forced into taking medicine. Donny was right on her heels by the time they got to the living room, yelling for someone to catch her. Raphael, being the only one in the room, grabbed Amber by the waist and flung her onto the couch. "RAPH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON HIS SIDE!" Amber screeched. Raph smirked. "I can be on whatever side I want." He told his little sister, who couldn't answer because she had shut her mouth as tightly as possible. "Amber come on, be reasonably. I really don't feel like pulling your jaws apart right now." Donny said. Amber gave him a dirty look and shook her head. Donny sighed. "Okay, have it your way." After about fifteen minutes, it became clear that they weren't ever going to pry her mouth open, but Raph had an idea. "Watch this." He told Donatello. Raph grabbed Amber's nose. Amber did all she could to get him to let go, but he had quite a good grip. Donny started to get worried when she started to turn blue. "Maybe you should let go Raph." He said. Raphael shook his head. "Nah, she'll open her mouth sometime."  
  
Finally, Amber gasped in all the air she could. Donny immediately pushed the spoon into her mouth, but was only met with a clanking noise. Amber's teeth where clenched tightly together. "Beat that." She said in a superior tone. Raph looked like he was gonna pound her. "Mike, Leo! A little help out here!" Donny yelled. Mike poked his head out of his room, seeing Raph holding Amber onto the couch, Donny hovering over her with a bottle of medicine, and Amber breathing through clenched teeth. "Who boy." He said and walked over to them. "She did it again, didn't she?" Mikey asked Donny, who nodded furiously. Mike looked down at Amber and sighed. "Sorry Sis, but you've left me no choice." He began to tickle her. She howled with laughter. Donatello forced the spoon in and poured its contents down Amber's throat. Mikey stopped tickling cause Amber began coughing and spitting like a mad cat. "I'll go get some water." Donny said and left quickly. After gulping down the entire cup of water Donny had brung, Amber glared hard at Mikey. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You're the one that won't take medicine like a normal person." He told her. She smiled. "I'm not a normal person anyway." Amber said and then got up to go back to her own room.  
  
Okay there you go. I did that in under and hour. Cool. That's for the idea Danceingfae! 


End file.
